Betrayal in the family
by Blazefyre1998
Summary: What would happen if my oc got kidnapped and was trained to be an assassin and had to hurt her own brother in order to protect him?Well this is their story and...Well read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS AND THANK YOU **

**FOR SAKES OF ME NOT GETTING ARRESTED *I DONT OWN INUYASHA***

**I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING LIKE THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS, I MEAN THEY CAN BE WOLF,DOG,CAT,FOX DEMONS BUT NOTHING TO SIMILER TO THEM**

**NO ONE CAN BE TOO LOYAL OR TOO KIND ADD SOME TWISTED HISTORY **

**IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO FOLLOW THIS RULE YOU CAN NOT AND WILL NOT BE CHOSEN**

**ANYWAY MINNA DOMO ARIGATO **

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**NICKNAME:**

**GENDER:**

**CLOTHING:**

**DEMON,HALF DEMON,PRIEST/PRIESTESS OR DEMON SLAYER:**

**WHAT KIND OF ANIMAL (JUST FOR DEMONS):**

**APPEARANCE:**

**HAIR:**

**HAIR COLOR:**

**EYE COLOR:**

**SKIN COLOR:**

**POWERS/ATTACKS:**

**LIKES:**

**DISLIKES:**

**RELATIONSHIP:**

**HOBBIES:**

**PETS/COMPANIONS:**

**HISTORY:**

**WEAPONS:**

**ANYTHING ELSE:**


	2. MEET THE OC

**UMM...HI I'M BACK FOR THOSE WHO ARE SENDING IN OC'S PLEASE SEND MORE BUT ONLY ONE CONDITION NO MORE SLAYERS AND DOG DEMONS I AM SAY THAT BE MORE CREATIVE AND SEND IN SOME WOLF AND PANTHER AND HYBRIDS ETC... BUT PLEASE DIG DEEP INTO YOUR IMAGINATION AND THINK OF SOME DIFFERENT KIND OF I KNOW YOU CAN MAKE UP **

**BUT ON A MORE AWESOMER NOTE-HERE ARE MY OC'S AND THAT MAIN CHARACTERS ALL MINE BUT INUYASHA IS SOMETHING I DO NOT OWN BUT IF I DID INUYASHA AND KAGOME WOULD HAVE KIDS AND SO WOULD THE OLDER RIN WITH FLUFFY AND AYAME WITH KOGA...BUT ON WITH THIS WEIRD STORY **

**NAME:Jayden Hinata Tamaki**

**AGE:14**

**NICKNAME:Jay,Hina,Tama and fire shadow wolf **

**GENDER:Female**

**CLOTHING:She wear a red japanese cloth that covers her chest area and and black hakama pants with an open black haori over it and barefoot**

**DEMON,HALF DEMON,PRIEST/PRIESTESS OR DEMON SLAYER:demon and slayer (i'll explain later and half slayer and demon)**

**WHAT KIND OF ANIMAL (JUST FOR DEMONS):Wolf**

**APPEARANCE::She is 5'2,she has a 38 C-cup chest,she has a pear type body**

**HAIR:she has a light has her hair in a high pony tail when she is fighting but when she is not her hair goes down to her back and it is heavily layered and messy as well she likes to have it her face any time of the day except when fighting she also has side bangs,**

**HAIR COLOR:****Coal black with red streaks(born with them from dad)**

**EYE COLOR:Left One seafoam green and the Right icy blue**

**SKIN COLOR:light hispanic tan(do not worry i am mexican and guatemalan)**

**POWERS/ATTACKS:she has earth and fire manipulation powers(like avatar the last airbender)**

**Firestar-she reaches down to the ground when she calls it out a huge star forms around he burning everything outside it  
**

**Earth wolf-she calls it out and a huge black wolf made of stone will protect her**

**(i will list some more powers along the way)**

**LIKES:wolves and nature and swimming**

**DISLIKES:snake or anything that has to do with them( i'll explain in the story)**

**RELATIONSHIP:if you send in a guy oc(i have nothing against lesbians but you know i'm straight so yea again no offence to anyone)i will put them together **

**HOBBIES:singing and dancing and playing the flute**

**PETS/COMPANIONS:Amya,her wolf,she has black fur and silver eyes and she has 5 tails with white tips on them and also on her ears **

**HISTORY:nope no spoilers;P**

**WEAPONS:one black dagger and one white dagger (imagine the yin and yang signs as dagger thats what they would look like)**

**ANYTHING ELSE:umm...something i forgot add the personality okay well here is hers**

**she is loud,childish,idiotic,kind,stubborn,fun,laid back,hyper,kind,tough,she will kick your ass if you mess with her,she is not a morning or afternoon person but she will be up all night doing whatever she is randomly feeling like doing,she is bit on the cold hearted side,if you piss her off she will not hesitate to kick you wear it hurts(boys) or punch you in your boob(girls),she is so talkative its hard to shut her up,and she is bi-polar at times and she can get a little perverted and flirty at times**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.AND HERE IS HER BROTHER**

**NAME:Kyo Rai Tamaki**

**AGE:16**

**NICKNAME:The Water Blood Demon and Ky And Ki**

**GENDER:male**

**CLOTHING:White hakama pants and a white wolf armor top(think what koga wears as his top)And barefoot**

**DEMON,HALF DEMON,PRIEST/PRIESTESS OR DEMON SLAYER:demon and slayer( so half demon and half slayer)**

**WHAT KIND OF ANIMAL (JUST FOR DEMONS):wolf**

**APPEARANCE:He is 5'7,he is like is well built for a boy his height and age,meaning he has a 6-pack**

**HAIR: hair that is in a spiky style going up,and it gets in his face**

**HAIR COLOR:****blood red**

**EYE COLOR:left one icy blue and right is forest green**

**SKIN COLOR:dark hispanic tan**

**POWERS/ATTACKS:Water and air ****manipulation**

**Blood water-he can control your blood and the heat of it**

**Frozen Death-he can freeze your blood as well**

**Wind claws-he can strike the air and it will turn into any kind of animal claws**

**LIKES:relaxing and being calm**

**DISLIKES:snakes any kind and snake demons **

**RELATIONSHIP:send any oc's any i will choose(again i have no problem with gays but i am straight and i do not know how to write a yaoi)**

**HOBBIES:fighting and reading**

**PETS/COMPANIONS:none except amaya like his sister he like her wolf**

**HISTORY:nope no me saying;P**

**WEAPONS:twin swords called Freezing air and Bloody death**

**ANYTHING ELSE:personality add that please**

**Personality:**

**calm,serious,relaxed,cold hearted,long tempered,sarcastic,he will kick you ass if you test his limit,he can be kind and caring at times,he rarely smiles and if he does only his sister sees him smiling,smart,smartass and wiseass,realistic,and he can be cruel to kisin,he can be a pervert at times**

**I WILL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER ON MY BIRTHDAY WHICH IS NEXT FRIDAY SO KEEP ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THAT AND IF YOU ARE READING WOLFEN AND YOU ARE A FAIRY TAIL FAN I WILL TRY TO POST UP A SECOND CHAPTER AS WELL **

**SO M&M PIECES AND NINJA DINO'S AND ALL**

**P.S. WHO WOULD WIN IN A FIGHT SANGO OR AYAME OR KIKYO OR KAGOME OR OLDER TRAINED RIN **

**SO VOTE AND I WILL TELL YOU THE ANSWER ON THE VOTES KAY SO PUPPY KISSES;P**


	3. Prolouge

**HI ****I AM BACK SO DON'T WORRY I AM DOING THIS EARLY SO YEA **

**I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS BECAUSE IS MY SECOND STORY **

**AND P.S NO MORE SLAYERS AND DOG DEMONS SORRY.**

''MOTHER!NO!''I felt my brother hold me back from going to her.I was struggling against his hold.

''Ha!Stupid woman shouldn't have struggled against me or I might have let her leave.'',the man that was standing over he had dark brown tan and piercing red snake-eyes with coal black was standing over a woman,who had scarlet red hair and icy blue eye and she was laying on the floor,her blood was mixing with her red hair making it look darker than it already was.

I tried to attack the man but my brother held me back,''NO!DON'T!''I heard someone say.

I turned around to look my father and looked at him confused because I thought he would like to kill him as father had my coal black,which I had inherited and his bright green eyes that were always were filled with love and happiness were now filled with pain and had cuts that those stupid snakes had inflicted on him,they were spilling blood like there was no tomorrow.

''Kyo,I want you to take Jay and run.I will come and get you as soon as I'm done and if I don't,I want to give you this...''Father took out a set of twin swords,one blue and the other red and said handing them to Kyo''This one,the blue one is called_ Frozen Death_ and this one is called _Blood Water_.Use them to protect your sister and also wisely.''He turned to me and handed me a set of twin daggers,one black and the other white,''These are the _Kage Ookami,_they will protect you,when you need them the your weapons wisely for they are extremely RUN!''.

Kyo grabbed me by my wrist and ran,I tried struggling but when my hand would become a little bit loose,he would tighten his grip harder then it already was.I was about to say something but I looked at his face and saw that he had tears on the brink of coming out,he looked angry and hurt.I knew that he only meant well but I wanted to save father.

Finally, he had enough of my struggling and turned to look at me as we stopped,''STOP! DON'T YOU GET IT! FATHER TOLD ME TO PROTECT, YOU AND I WILL SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKIN' HEAD! THEY ARE DEAD, MOTHER AND FATHER ARE DEAD! LISTEN WITH YOUR EARS FOR ONCE!''.He was right I couldn't hear anything but I only heard footsteps coming closer and I smelled wolf and human blood and I knew that the snakes were coming so without a warning,my brother grabbed my hand and started running again.

I knew we wouldn't make it but I didn't want to put my brother's life in danger,I started struggling again and I could tell he didn't like it because by the look on his face he was getting irritated and wanted to know why i was doing it and when I finally got him to let go.I noticed that they were five to ten minutes away.

''We're not going to make it,Kyo and you know only choice is to let them get me I am the youngest so I can hold up more to whatever they do to me.''I tried telling him.

''THERE THEY ARE!GET THEM!''.I saw the same men that had attacked my family were going to kill backed up as we were taking steps back,I felt no more earth under me and I turned around and saw there was a cliff,just a few more steps away from our feet.

The guy thew a chain scythe and tried to get my brother but I pushed him out of the way.I knew there was only one way out and I was willing to do the man threw the chain again I told my brother.

''I'm sorry brother someday i will see you again.''.And with that I pushed him off of the cliff,I saw the look on his eyes and saw hurt and pain in them.

After that I felt a chain wrapping around me and bringing me to my knees and then a man,came up to me and grabbed my chin and looked at me with bloodlust and I,with disgust.

''You did well, will do fine even if she is a her we will be even more powerful than Naraku.''

That did it,not only did they call me a mutt but they have the half-asses idea that I would help them,''No way in HELL will I ever help you! SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKIN HEAD!''.After I yelled that,I headbutted the boss and spitted on him.

''AGHHH!GET THAT MUTT OUT OF MY SIGHT!''He yelled and threw me against a tree and after that the world went black.

**HELLO EVERY ONE ANYWAYS I AM STILL TAKING OC'S SO SEND THEM IN**

**YES KYO AND JAYDEN ARE BROTHER AND SISTER AND I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE IN A WEEK OR SO **

**BUT I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU WHO ARE SENDING THE OC'S AND IF YOUR A FAIRY TAIL FAN CHECK OUT MY FRIEND'S XXXANIME FOR LIFEXX'S STORY A DRAGON'S NOSE NEVER LIES SO YA**

**AND NO MORE DOG DEMON OC'S OR SLAYERS I HAVE LIKE 20 OF THOSE AND YES THAT IS AN EXAGGERATION BUT NO MORE **

**BUT THANK YOU ANYWAYS **

**PEACE LOVE AND KOGAXAYAME **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERVYONE THAT I HAVENT UPDATE IN A LOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGG TIME SO YEA I AM GOING TO UPDATE THIS ONE **

**AFTER YOUR DONE WITH THE STORY PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE BOTTOM IT SAYS ABOUT IF YOU WANT TO SUMMIT MORE OC'S**

"Is it done?",said a man,his voice had a raspy tone to it but the man him self had a twenty-five year olds had Blood red eyes that were in snake-like slits and he had black hair darker that the night itself.

"Yes master,I have brought you the Fire Crystals from the northern sun demons.",said a cloaked figure with so much hate and disgust in her voice that you could sense the the hatered rollinG off in her aura but from the voice you could tell that it was a took off her hood and the woman or girl looked around 14 years old she had jet black hair with red streaks that looked like wild and feral like the look in her eye and you could see black wolf ears pop out of her hood as ,her eyes,were different shades like in one eye she had a sea foam green and in the other she had an icy blue girl was short,she looked like she was 4'9 or 5'2 in height.

"You did well today and you just may have saved _him _for today. Tomorrow you shall go get the Water Crystal from the southern Moon tribe and when you do I want you to bring me the head of their if you don't,I want you to remember that I know where _he _is so keeep that in mind.".The master said.

"Yes,master.",the girl only great thing that happened here was that she could rob them of their treasures and t hey never she was happy that they couldn't ever read her mind or else she would of been screwed but as soon as they let their guard down then that would be the day she would kill this whole spieces.

_**THE NEXT DAY~**_

"You sent for me master?".

"Yes,I have changed my mind out you going solo on the I decided that you need a partner.I want you to meet Goro Kinshin,a slayer of both the human and demon kind and the man that won't let you try any tricks while your away at the Moon Tribe.".

The leader had told her,she glared at the man who only had a smirk on his man had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail only to contrast with his pale skin and his jade green eyes but their was something off about one of his eyes,it was bright yellow demon cat apperance was one that she could never forget in her life,he had scars all over his face and it looked like his was a half demon but she knew he wasn't.

"But master I can do this mission by know I don't need help especially not some lowlife humans !". She yelled at the leader but she was still facing Goro,who now had an angered look on his face,he looked like he was about to say something but before he could he heard a loud smack then the next thing he saw was the girl fly across room and hit the leader walked over to the girl and stood over her and yelled,

"YOU DO NOT DISOBEY MY ORDERS!IF I TELL YOU TO BED HIM YOU BED HIM,IF I TELL YOU TO TAKE HIM ON YOUR ON YOUR MISSION THEN YOU WILL!YOU DO NOT DEFINE ME UNDERSTAND!".The girl look at him with so much disgust and hate mixed with anger in them."Remember your place here,you mutt.".then the leader spit on the girl.

"Yes master,come human lets go,we have lots of distance to travel.".The girl said as she was walking out of the castle.

_**THE LATER AFTERNOON~**_

'Damn,why the hell did that cold-blooded basterd pair me up with this son of a bitch!?'.I mentally scream,I mean this bastard was probobly gonna kill me after we go the Crystals and besides that he was never gonna let me out of his sight for the rest of the trip.

"Hey,girl.",I heard the man say,but I decided that it was better that I didn't speak because if I did then something would happen that the stupid snake bitch wouldn't like.

"Girl,I'm talking to you!".I could the anger in his voice but I still didn't answer than before I knew it I was forced to look at the man.

"Why does you 'master' want the Water Crystal?".

"Why,do you want to know about that?What do you want with the information?".I asked him,wondering if he was planning on doing something that would put in jeprody my life and my brothers life.

"Because he didn't tell me,all your master said was if I got the Crystal then I would get my share of gold that he would get from all of tell me this, . ?".He was grabbing my the collar of my haori while he was pulling me up to his height

"First put me down.",after I told him that him that he put me down,then I told him,"The reason that he wants the Elemental Crystals,is because of the legend-

"Wait what,legends?",I stared at him like he was a ghost because I mean everyone know about the legends of the Crystals.

"You mean you never heard the legend of the Elemental Crystals?",I look at him and saw that he shook his head."Well,legends say that there are seven crystals that if brought together,can revive one of the most feared dragon that has ever lived and they say that his name was Shikamaru,if he's revive it would be like the end of the human worldor they can grant you a wish but it depands if you are good or bad at heart,they are almost like the legendary shards of the Shikon No when they are apart they can still do damage by themselves,right now my master has the Fire crystals."

After I said that I stayed quiet and we countinued walking but soon came to a stop because we saw a village that looked like it was in a water bubble but that was just the barrier around it and by the looks of it,it was made a powerful priest or a demon in order to protect the Water Jewel.

"Okay,here's the plan,i will break the barrier with my fire and then you will get the jewel and then we will leave means no killing understand.",I told him but then I saw him frown and then he said,

"I can't promise anything as far as I know I can kill who ever I want because your boss said I had to do whatever it took to get the Crystals and if you did anything to escape or stood in my way,I could kill you and he wouldn't even care.",I looked at him and saw that he had a sadistic smile plaster in his face which gave me the shivers.I shook the thought out of my head and turned to face the small village and held out my hands.

"Fire Ring.",as I whispered,a small ring of orange-red appered in my hand and as I was about to do something else,I heard the man half yell and half scream in my ears,"What the hell is that?Is that supposed to help break the barrier?!".I just rolled my eyes at him because of how stupid he though I was.

"Expand.".As soon as I said that the small ring turned sideways and flew up to the air to the barrier and started to get bigger,as it did it started to wrap around the barrier as soon as it did I told Goro to follow me. When we got to the barrier Goro started to say,

"What now,woman?The barrier is still here whatever you did,didn't work.",I rolled my eyes once again because I mean,I might be a hanyou but I'm not stupid.

"Will you just shut up?Look my fire ring cause the barrier to loose it's power until I release it but it just looks like it's still there.",I looked at him as to see if was still a clueless moron.

_**INSIDE THE BARRIER~**_

"Come on girl!",he said as he was running and trying not to cause anything and I soon followed after him as I was,I saw that their were traps all over the ground and I notice that the man was was clueless and then I notice that if I didn't say anything then maybe I could escape and run as fast as I could from the snakes and my so called 'master' .

As soon as we reached the temple were they kept the jewel,I saw him go toward the jewel but what his didn't see was the silent alarm on the ground as he was about to step on it,I took a couple steps back and then I was out of the barrier and the temple then I decided that the people of that village would like to know about the intruder there and I held out my hands and said,

"Rele-

Before I could finish my spell I felt a pain and something wet on my shoulder as I touched my shoulder I heard a voice say,"You really didn't think I was and idiot right?Pathetic mutt,did you really think that I didn't know that there were traps and that you pull this kind of boss warned me about something like this and told me that if your to try this type of thing again then I could kill I guess I have to thank you either way for if it wasn't for you then I would never of gotten the Water Crystal nor inside the water tribe.".By this time he was already in front of me kneeling because I was on my knees and he had a sword up to my neck.

"Wha...What?...H...How di..did you escape from all the soldiers?!",I found myself stuttering and I was terrifed,I found myself not being to move enough to grab my weapons."Hehehe...Let's just say they will be greatly missed although I can't say the same for you but for the little stunt you pulled back there,I'm not gonna give you the satisfation of a quick and painless ...".I felt his sword go towards my stomach and then he said,"I'm going to let you suffer to teach you a lesson for trying to escape.".My eyes widen as the sword went through me and then I felt it go back out.

"Yo...You bas...bastard.",I whispered before I felt myself hit the ground and then I felt him kick me.I wanted to scream and kill him but I knew it was to late for that and as soon as that man told the master what happened then he would kill my brother and everything I worked for would be gone just like that.

I decide to lay where I was and except my death because I knew I deserved this after I had hurt so many innocent humans and hanyous and demon before I blackout I heard a voice of a boy saying,"Hey,Miss...miss...stay with me,I'm going to stop the blood and take you back my hut but you have to stay alive...Miss...Miss!?" and the last thing I saw was a pair of blond locks and red eyes.

**HI YOU GUYS WHAT'S UP AND BEFORE YOU KILL ME,I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND WRITERS BLOCK AND PLUS I AM JUST STAYIN UP JUST SO I CAN FINISH THIS MAYBE I WILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER BUT FOR NOW I AM GONNA GO TO SLEEP BUT BEFORE I GO I JUST WANT TO THANK THE PERSON WHO SENT IN THIS AWESOME OC GORO KINSHIN AND THAT I AM ONLY ACCEPTING 10 MORE OC'S BECAUSE I NEED TO CHOOSE FROM MORE BUT THE ONES I HAVE NOW ARE GREAT ITS JUST THAT I NEED MORE PRIEST OR PRIESTESS AND DIFFERNT TYPE OF DEMONS SO YEA AND THANK YOU FOR THE OC'S.**

**AND WHO DO YOU THINK THE MAN/BOY IS**

**BECAUSE TO BE HONEST I DON'T KNOW EITHER BECAUSE I STILL HAVE TO COME UP WITH THE NAME FOR THE GUY AND I HAVE TO FIND AWAY TO PUT HER BROTHER IN THIS STORY SO YEA THIS STORY IS COMING BACK **

**AS THE FAMOUS BLACK*STAR WOULD SAY"WAHOOOOOOOO" **

**AND BY THE WAS PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORYS ON MY PROFILE AND WELL...OH YEAH,I DON'T OWN BLACK*STAR THE GUY WHO CREATED SOUL EATER DOES **

**AND THE REASON I SAID INNOCENT DEMONS IS BECAUSE IMAGINE THAT THERE ARE DEMONS WHO ARE WITH THEIR MATES AND CHILDREN AND SHE JUST KILLED THEM FOR THE SNAKES SO YEA **

**UMMM...THANKS FOR EVERYTHING AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN AND PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO SEE IF YOU LIKE MY STORY OR IF IT NEED SOME MORE STUFF OR LESS SO THANK YOU MY PEEPS**

**SO PEACE,LOVE AND DINO-NINJA RAWWRRRR**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE AND AS I TOLD YOU **

**I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT THIS ONE WILL BE ABOUT THE BROTHER AND HIS THINGS AND ALL ABOUT HIM SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY**

It had been nearly 3 years that I haven't seen her and 3 since I've been in Lady Keade's village of course she had past away a few months back because of old age but before she had died,she and Lady Kagome had found me on the banks of a river barely alive because of the scarfice my sister had made for me.

"Oi,runt!",I could here a deep voice call me but of course,I knew who it was.

"What,dumbass!?",I yelled at the figure that was coming towards,I know what your saying 'why would I yell like that to an head village man' but of course this was not one of them.

"Mom said 'She want you home this instant'.".The boy was in front of me by this time and I could see him more clearly boy was around 15 or 17 and he had amber-brown eyes with jet black hair and with a few streaks of white and he black dog ears with white could tell he was tall than me by a couple inches and he was wearing a white haori and hakama pants and he was shoeless like me.

"Did she say why?and did you even ask her.".I asked him because he had a stupid habit of leaving important details when they were important.

"What do you take me for?An idiot?",he put a fake hurt face and a fakeass tone.

"I am not going to anwser you because we both know the anwser.".He glare at me when I said that,of course I didn't care for it since we were just gonna end up fighting.

"Whatever,just come one before mom kills us for being late.",he said as we started walking towards the village.

_**5MINUTES LATE~**_

When we finally reached the village,I smelt blood coming from the south and it was humans blood mixed with another scent that I couldn't put my finger on it but it was some kind of demon blood.I wanted to go and check it out but I couldn't go or at least not without tell them so I started to run and as I did I could her him yell about not wait for him.

"Finally your here,Your here.",Said a lady with black hair and chocolate brown eyes,she had on a priestess robe.

"Why did you call for me,Lady Kagome?".I asked her because I was getting more and more curious.

"Well Kyo,Inuyasha and I have been talking and we decide that you need to train with the Wolf demons in the mountains and their leader has agreed with us and he sent someone to help you till you get to the mountains.".She told me and I couldn't belive what she had just said because for one,I had always thought that it would be my mom who would teach me about my demon powers not some stanger but things change and people change.

"Look Lady Kagome,I know you mean well but I am not looking for any help right now,the only thing I want is to find my sister and kill the bastards that took her from me so,I am so sorry to say that I am rejecting your offer as of now.".I looked at her and saw that she was surpise because I had never said no to her or Inuyasha.

"Look I know that you have to find your sister and you want to kill those people but you have to understand that you need to train first before you do anything.".She tried to convince me to think my decesion more clearly.

"I am sorry,Lady Kagome but you do not know anything and I mean no disrespect by this but please mind your business because you know nothing about anything of what I've been through nor what I need to do.".I told her because she didn't know what I've been through even as much as she want to believe she did.

"Look runt,we mean well and you know it it's just that I don't know how to train a wolf and as much as I would hate to admit to this,Koga know more than me when it come to this you are the same kind of demon after all.".This time it was Lord Inuyasha who spoke.

"Inuyasha,Kagome!We have a situation,the southern water tibe has been attacked and the Water Crystal has been stolen!".A voice came in through the door and there was a man and a woman standing man had black hair and dark wine blue-purple eyes,he was wearing purple and black priest robes and the woman had medium brown hair and light brown eyes,she was wearing a black demon slaying suit and pink armor.

"What are ya' talking about Miroku!?You know that,that village has a barrier that can't be taken down by anyone except you,Kagome or Kaede and since the old hag is dead,that means only you or my mate can take it down.".Inuyasha has said to him but yet even though he had a serious face,his eye showed worry and anger.

"Inuyasha,don't you think we know that but that's the thing we didn't do this the only ones who can break or pralyze our barriers are Elemental aned regular demon other than that no one else can!".My eyes widen and relised that my sister and I are the only other elemental in this region,that can do other demon can't besides everyone knows that only really powerful demons can break Lady Kagome's barrier.

"But the only other elemental that live near there are myself and maybe my sister but I haven't seen her in three years but I mean I couldn't have done it otherwise Kagome would of sensed it and besides my sister couldn't have done my sister would have never attacked a village full of innocent humans.".I told them not really know if I even believed myself.

"I'm sorry but you here while they attacked so the only other person that could've done this,is how you say that your sister is the only other one that could've done this.".I heard Lady Sango say then Lord Miroku said,"Sango is right also we went to go see the place and we found blood outside the barrier and we brought some back so Inuyasha could tell us if it's human or .".

He hand Inuyasha a small shell that contained a small sample of blood and then I smelt it again and it smell like human and something else but I couldn't put my finger no it till,then I saw that Inuyasha's eyes widen then he turned to me and said,"It smell like you but yet it has a femine touch to it and mixed with it,is snake.".

"What?!Are you talking about?!It can't be hers,she's been missing beside this cleary has male mixed with it as well and other then that she wouldn't just show up without showing up here,she could've smelt me.".I yelled at them,not wanting to believe them.

"Look,I know what I smell and smells like your blood and your are right there is a male ssent mixed other then that it smells like your blood.I'm sorry but it looks like your sister might be alive or dead but if she is alive then she will have to face the consciquenses.".Inuyasha said and stared at me.

**HELLO EVERYONE HERE IS THE CHAPTER THAT I PROMISED AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT **

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEW AND I WANT TO KNOW HOW IT IS AND IF IT NEEDS SOMETHING MORE OR IF I NEED LESS SO YEA **

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY**

**AND I REALLY WOULD ENJOY TO SEE YOU REVIEWS AND IF YOU DO I WILL TELL KOGA TO KISS YOU OR MAYBE EVEN FLUFFY BUT THAT ONLY POSSIBLE IF YOU REVIEW**

**Koga:Why do I have to kiss a total stanger **

**Me:cause I says so **

**Sesshy:Why do I have to human I have a mate already so I do not need an insolent human kissing me-.-**

**Rin:Is that really how you feel Sesshomaru?T.T**

**Sesshy:Rin, I do not mean you I...I...mean**

**Rin:Say whatever you want but you are stay on the couch **

**Me:Ooooooo...you in the dog house nowwwwww...hehehehaha**

**Sesshy:Shut up-.-**

**PEACE,LOVE AND DINO NINJA RAWWRR**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY YOU GUYS THIS IS SECOND CHAPTER IN ONE DAY AND I AM REALLY PROUD OF MY SELF CAUSE THAT WAY YOU CAN ENJOY THIS STORY MORE SO LETS GO ON WITH THE STORY**

"Uhhhgggg,wh...where am I?".I looked around and saw that I was in a hut,as I tried to get up I felt a shot of pain on shoulder and my found myself not being able to get up because my whole body felt sore like I was being stabbed with millions of I saw that my haori was next to me and so were my daggers the only the I had on was my japanese cloth cover and some bandages**(If you don't know what the japanese cloth is,just look up erza scarlet's japanese cloth and that's her top)** with my hakama pants and that was all.

"You know it's not healthy to move with you kind of injuries,right.".I gasped as I heard the voice,then I looked to the right and saw a boy that looked like he was three or two years older than was around two to seven inches taller than me and he had light blond hair that was really shaggy and it was in his face but I could tell that he had bright orange eyes like the color of fire and he was wearing blue hakama pants with a white haori top,he was also not wearing shoes like myself and he also had a fang from what looked like a tiger.

I quickly grabbed one of my daggers and pointed it up to him and he had a surprised look on his face,then I started to feel the pain come back but in more worse way and I was forced to put down my I felt him come close to me and tried to touch my shoulder but I tried to move away before I could I heard him say,"Relax,I'm only here to help.".

I looked at him like he was crazy because thats what was he was,I mean who would help a person that's killed hundreds of people with little I asked him,"Why?".He looked at me confused and then he asked me,"Why,what?".

"Why did you help me instead of letting me die and rot on the ground like they left me?Why would you help me after all that I had done?",I lied back down on the futon that he had and stared at the roof of the hut.

"Look,I don't know who you are and what you've done but the reason I saved you is because I thought that you deserved a second chance at if you've done pretty bad stuff,I still thought that you needed a chance to begin a new life.".He had told me,then I turn to him as he was redoing my bandages and saw that he was being sencere.

"Wha...what's your name?",I asked him as he looked at me I could see his face clearer now and saw that he was around seventeen or sixteen years old,the thing I notice that stood out the most was the scar he had on his left eye.

"My name?",He had asked me.

"Yes,your name even if I don't know you I have to know the name of the person who saved me of course.".I looked at him and saw that he was surpise that I had asked him that.

"My name is Rai,Rai Wanabe and your's?"

"My na..name i..is Jayden ..why were surprise when I had asked your name?".I had asked him then he looked at me and said,"It's just when I usally save a human they start screaming and yelling to get away from them before I taint them with my ,why aren't you yelling and trying to kill me like the others?".I looked at him like he was insane again,if he wasn't a human than why did't he notice what I was.

"If you aren't human then you should know that I'm not a regular human girl nor human.",I tried to point at my wolf ears but found my self not being not able to move because of the pain,I had.

"Didn't I tell you not to move but why would you say that your if you smell hu.."then he smelt me again it was creepy but I didn't do anything then spoke again,"You...your a hanyou?But how you smell human an hour ago.".

"Yea,well I understand if you want to leave me here to rot now or if you want to throw me out.".

He turned and looked me dead in the eyes then he said,"Look,I don't really care if your a human or demon or even a hanyou.I saved you for a reason and I'm gonna stick to that even if you belive that I will be like the other who mess with you or leave you once they find just give me a chance to show you that you can trust me then if you don't then after your cuts are heals can leave and never turn back to look at me ever again.".

I couldn't find myself to look away and I felt heat rush to my face which was weird because this never happened to me since I've been with the snakes but I decide that it was nothing and shook it off or at least my version of it."Anyway what are you since it is obvious that your not kind of demon are you?",I asked him

"You are right but I will only tell you what I am,if you tell me what kind of demon you ?",He tried to bargin with me but I was still debating whether I could trust him or not but at the end,my curiousity won.

"Fine,it's a deal,But you first.".I bargined

"Okay,I am a tiger demon even if I don't look like dad was the leader of a small clan in the west and my mom was a commoner even though my dad was one of the leader they weren't meant to be because of their both of their satus but they made it work,before I even turned five my clan was attacked by fire demons and my dad sacerficed himself in order to save us and my mom managed to get me to some humans down here before she went back to the clan and fought after that I never saw them again,the only thing,I have is this fang.".He reached up to touch the fang around his neck but I could see the sadness and pain in his eyes before I could say sorry,he said,"Okay your turn."

I took a deep breath in and began,"Well,I am the daughter of a elemental wolf demon and a demon mom was the daughter of one of the elders in the northwestern clans and my father was one of the most elite and dangerous slayers next to Lady both met when my mom was trying to kill some birds of pardise that were in their lands and my father was dealing with some of the as well then when my mother notice that there was human in their lands,she went to investigate and saw my dad,who was injuried and stubborn refusing her after he had refuse her help,she would bring him food during the night while he was asleep and she protected him with a barrier,eventuly she start to fall for him and visa years later they had my brother Kyo and two more years later they had me but right around the time,I was eleven,snake demons attacked our hut and their leader killed my mother in front of us and then my father tried to fend them off but it ended with him being killed in the when they came for my brother and I,I knew what I had to do so to protect him I pushed him off a cliff and I ended up being capsured until now I had escaped,that's when you found me half alive they were pretty pissed that I tried again and they decide that they had enough of my little stunts.".

As I finished,I saw that his eyes were covered again but this time I felt myself being pulled up into his chest and then I heard him say,"I promise that I won't let them get you ever again or while I'm alive.".I gasped as I felt his grip get tighter around me,I might've just met him and I know that I should be careful but for some reason I knew I could trust him.

**SO HOW DID EVERY ONE LIKE THE KNEW CHAPTER **

**WAS IT GOOD OR BAD **

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE BIT OF ACTION/ROMANCE IN THIS WHOLE STORY **

**WELL YOU GUYS REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND I PROMISE THAT I WILL INCLUDE MORE OF YOUR OC'S BUT I JUST TO COME UP WITH MORE OF THE GOOD STUFF FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS **

**PEACE,LOVE AND DINO NINJA RAWRRRR!**


End file.
